


If I Could (Tell You)

by KnightAniNaberrie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Author is looking for a plot in a haystack, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Season/Series 04, Reunion Fic, Texting, This fic is fueled entirely by procrastination and personal experience, celestial intervention, the reception in hell is evidently better than the reception at my house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: It was like middle school, writing a letter to your crush that you’d never actually send and they’d never actually read, only the letter was a text and Chloe was meant to send it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 08/26/20: so I did not achieve my goal of having this done before s5, but holy heck, s5!!! My mind is still blown, I might just implode at the second half.

She knew, rationally, that it would do no good. Well, okay, she could see how it could be cathartic, as Linda had said, but really, what was the point? It was like middle school, writing a letter to your crush that you’d never actually send and they’d never actually read, only the letter was a text, and Chloe was meant to send it.

But she couldn’t see the point. Even if she typed out all her feelings and sent it into the electronic void, nothing would come of it. Lucifer would never know, and there was something about that she just couldn’t face. It would feel too much like he was dead rather than just, ya know, off ruling Hell for all of eternity. And was one truly better than the other?

Yet she would catch herself so close. She’d be thinking about her grocery list, or get a new lead on a case, or Trixie would say something profound or funny and suddenly Chloe would find herself staring at his open text thread, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. At first it was just instinct, habit having her prepare to share something with her partner. But as the weeks went by it became something more. 

Chloe felt like she was walking a line of desperate hope and destruction, and there was only one way to find out which it would be.

Which is how she found herself, still wide awake despite it being well past midnight and her having work in the morning, once again staring at the little keyboard under Lucifer’s name.

Linda had advised that she just spit it all out, with as much grace and coherence as she could muster. It had seemed odd, like the kind of advice one would get from Maze, but Chloe thought she could understand it now. She could sit here for the rest of her life, writing and editing and trying to find the perfect way to say everything she felt she needed to.

Still, even just trying to free-type, nothing felt right. She’d started and deleted at least a dozen texts within the past hour, and exhaustion both mentally and physically was beginning to creep up on her. It seemed that even now, when she’d decided to give it a go, the floodgates refused to open.

She stared at the little blinking cursor for a moment more, before her fingers moved and a message formed in front of her eyes.

_I miss you._

She hit send before she could talk herself out of it and powered down her phone, not ready for the disappointment of there not being an answering ding.

————————————————————-

When Chloe woke, she did everything she could to not check her phone, going so far as to shove it into her purse as opposed to her pocket as she went out the door, still turned off.

And that was the way it remained for a large portion of the day, until finally Ella just had to send her something and no, it apparently could not wait to be viewed.

With a sigh, Chloe held in the power button until the little loading screen popped up. The start up process had hardly seemed to take so long before, the seconds ticking away like hours until finally the phone prompted her to unlock it.

Typing in her passcode, and ignoring the slew of notifications that buzzed around at the top, Chloe went to click on the message from Ella, but in wonderful phone timing, it loaded a separate new message as her finger pressed down on the screen, and a thread that definitely wasn’t Ella’s opened up.

Chloe’s breath caught in her throat, and the whole world seemed to simultaneously fall deathly silent and yet become unbearably loud.

_**Detective?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly overwhelmed by the response to this. All of you absolutely made my day! This update isn’t the best, but I’m still trying to figure out where I’m actually going with this, and the majority of it was written during classes.
> 
> Also let me know if you think I should bring in other characters! Dan briefly appears here afterall.
> 
> Random References: Conflict, a play my friend did and I wish I got to see. The frequent use of “oh”, John Wick.

She checked that she was in the correct thread, checked again. Closed out of the app and reopened it. It was Lucifer’s thread, the message time-stamped fifteen minutes after her own.

Snapping back to her surroundings, Chloe glanced around before making a hasty retreat to the ladies room. Hiding in the bathroom? Definitely middle school, but that seemed to be the theme of the week.

The longer she stared, the more her hope began to fade. Whoever it was may have meant it as a harmless prank, heck, the number could very well belong to someone else by now, and it wasn’t entirely implausible that they had been expecting a message from a detective.

It couldn’t be him. There was a lot Chloe didn’t know, but she was pretty certain you couldn’t text from Hell. Or Heaven, for that matter. She didn’t even know if Lucifer had his phone on him when he went back, and why would he?

No, it wasn’t him. But.. well, it was someone. She wasn’t being texted by the air. And that was enough to make her want to hope.

She’d doubted him before, and it had hurt them both.

She had nothing to lose.

_This isn’t possible. Is it?_

The typing bubbles appeared almost immediately.

_ **It would appear that AT&T has a Hell plan.** _

A mix between a sob and a cackle threatened to escape, but she held it in. The last thing she needed was a well meaning coworker knocking on the door and breaking the moment.

_Well that’s nice of them._

_ **Unusually so, yes.** _

Of all the questions spinning through Chloe’s mind, only one stuck out enough for her to process.

_Why?_

The bubbles took a little longer this time.

_ **I don’t know.** _

The bubbles returned, disappeared, and returned again.

_ **This shouldn’t be happening.** _

“Hey Chlo,” Dan’s voice echoed in from the door. “You okay? Ella saw you go in awhile ago, and you never responded to her text.”

Dan’s words took longer to process than they probably should have, another set of words busy bouncing around her brain like a DVD player in sleep mode.

This shouldn’t be happening.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine just.. bad chicken.”

Chloe forced herself to exit out of the thread, respond to Ella and leave her hiding place.

This shouldn’t be happening.

——————————————————-

The next message came around lunch.

_ **I didn’t mean it like that. If this is happening that’s.. good. Very good.** _

She sucked in a breath, blew it out her nose.

_I know._

_ **Oh. Good.** _

——————————————————

Once again Chloe lay in her darkened room, the glow of her phone screen attracting a small moth to the pillow beside her.

_How’s it going?_

Way to go, Chloe. Grand start.

_ **Ashy, boring.** _

_ **How is Beatrice?** _

Not spawn or child or urchin.

_She’s good, she’s super excited to be Zeus in her school play next week._

_ **And what play would that be?** _

_I keep forgetting the name, but the main character falls in love with a coconut._

_ **Conflict. Entertaining tale, she’ll certainly be wonderful.** _

Of course he knew that. She wondered how many plays he’d seen in his very long life. If he’d ever been in any. He definitely enjoyed putting on a show, so it wouldn’t surprise her.

_She wishes you could be there. She misses you._

_I do too._

The moth fluttered onto her hand, and she watched it for a time before shaking it off.

_ **So I’ve gathered. What did you tell her?** _

_Just that you had to leave. I think she figured it out, though. No idea how._

_ **Children are much more perceptive than they are usually given credit for.** _

_ **Also, I do believe she’s seen Maze’s face.** _

Recovering from its fling, the moth drifted back towards the light, resting on Chloe’s hair.

_What? When??_

_ **Some Halloween, not sure which.** _

_Oh._

Now that Chloe thought about it, she could vaguely remember Trix talking nonstop for about a week about Maze’s “super cool face”. Not mask, not makeup, but face. She had dismissed it at the time, denial and pure ignorance outweighing the truth staring her down.

Somehow, she wasn’t surprised.

She glanced at the time, sighed, and started typing.

_I should probably go to bed. So. Talk to you tomorrow?_

_ **If the mystery signal holds up.** _

Neither said goodnight, it was too close to goodbye.

Chloe rolled over to plug her phone in, and the moth, disturbed by the movement, flittered back into the darkness.

—————————————————-

They continued like this for a week, exchanging mostly meaningless texts when convenient. Occasionally Chloe could pretend that everything was normal, like she wasn’t texting the Devil in Hell in her spare time.

She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something felt off. About the whole situation of course, the mystery signal was strong enough for a regular text message, but would fail to send any sort of media, and didn’t seem capable of holding a call. But also with Lucifer.

What with the limitations of said signal, there was only so much that could be done to verify that was in fact who she was talking to. She hadn’t wanted to question too much. If it wasn’t Lucifer, she doubted they had any good intentions, and spilling their whole history could lead to disaster.

And, if she was honest with herself, she didn’t know how she’d handle it if it wasn’t him.

_ **Wish Beatrice luck tonight for me, would you?** _

Trixie’s play. The play she wanted Lucifer to attend so badly, and the play Dan had said he wouldn’t be able to make it to. Chloe felt a warm feeling come over her that he remembered, even with the Hell/Earth time difference. (How much time had it even been for him? She hadn’t asked. She needed to. Actually...)

And there was also an opportunity Chloe wasn’t going to pass up.

_Tell her yourself. You have her number._

_Also How has your phone battery not died??_

Waiting for this reply was harder than some of the others, as she wasn’t exactly sure she wanted to hear the answer. She knew he hadn’t contacted Maze, or Ella, or even Linda, who he no doubt should’ve been pestering about his predicament.

_ **I’ve tried. You’re the only one I seem to be able to get through to.** _

_ **And I honestly don’t know. It has been at 46% since I returned.** _

_Doesn’t it bother you? Not knowing?_

The bubbles seemed almost hesitant, if an electronic series of dots could be such a thing.

_ **It did. But it’s worth it.** _

_ **You’re keeping me, well, me.** _

Oh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally got their life sorted out! Well, part of it anyways, enough that I should be able to actually update! For now, a wild Ella appears.

_Do you miss the stars?_

_ **Do you?** _

The next weekend found Chloe, Trixie, and Ella, armed with blankets, lawn chairs, and snacks, taking a drive to the nearest desert for some star gazing. Originally it was just going to be some mother/daughter bonding time, but when Chloe had mentioned the idea to Ella, the forensic scientist had lit up and immediately started spouting facts.

And thus the little group grew from two to three.

Upon arrival at a suitable spot, Ella and Trix had quickly abandoned the car, chattering away with one another about constellations and galaxies. Chloe hung back, shooting off a text to Dan that they’d found a place to stop. It was from this lingering position that she heard her daughter’s question.

“Are we here because mommy misses Lucifer?”

Her kid really had her figured out, it seemed. What had Lucifer said about children being perceptive?

“I think so, Trix. Ooo over there is the constellation. . .”

Ella cut off as they both gasped, a sound soon followed by Trixie’s excited cry of “Mommy! You missed the shooting star! Come on!”

_Yeah, I do._

With a small smile she rounded the car, grabbing the blankets and a few snacks from the back. Ella had shown up armed to the teeth with comfort items and food, a haul far superior to the few ancient folding chairs Chloe had tossed in before they’d left. It was a sweet gesture, one so Ella that Chloe had actually huffed a sigh of relief upon seeing it. A piece of normal amongst the strange.

The crinkle of a chip bag drew the attention of the others, who happily trotted over to claim their favorites. There was a mild battle over a bag of Doritos, won by her daughters infamous puppy dog eyes. No one touched the bag of cool ranch puffs, which was just fine by Chloe.

They stayed out for hours, watching as the stars seemed to rotate around their little huddle. At first it was purely social. Ella was a surprising wealth of information, and Trixie had endless questions. The two talked and giggled, Chloe only half paying attention, until one of the inquiries was directed her way.

“Mommy?”

“Yeah babe?”

“The stars are Lucifer’s, aren’t they?”

It was phrased as a question, but Trixie’s tone combined with a knowing look said it was an unnecessary one. Ella, for her part, remained silent, watching Chloe, undoubtedly ready to go along with whatever she may respond.

If only she knew.

“Yeah, they are hun. From long ago.”

The little girl nodded, and a silence settled over the trio, all eyes towards the skies.

“You should tell him thanks.” The comment came from Ella a few moments later. Though she wore a small smile, and didn’t look away from the stars, her tone was completely serious.

Chloe stared. “What?”

She turned now, smile turning wholly into a smirk. Trixie giggled.

“I’ve seen you checking your phone girl, and I doubt anyone else is pulling that look out of you.”

Which, okay, fair.

They returned to their quiet state after that, Chloe thinking and overthinking what Ella had said. She could believe completely that she’d been making faces at her phone, though which expression in particular tipped Ella off she wasn’t certain. She lingered more on the prior comment. 

Her friend seemed entirely sincere, saying she should thank Lucifer. But for what? And why didn’t she do so herself? She was almost positive Ella wasn’t officially in the know, the woman was terrible at keeping secrets from their Tribe, and Chloe was certain that she would have been bombarded with questions had Ella somehow found out.

Maybe it was one of those things that just didn’t matter.

_Ella says thanks, by the way_

She didn’t have to wait long.

_ **What for?** _

Trixie let out an excited squeal, and Chloe’s gaze shot up to the sky, just in time the catch the tail end of a shooting star. A falling star.

It had been years since Chloe had taken the time to wish upon a star, and maybe it was in bad taste. She could only imagine that Lucifer had some thoughts about the whole ordeal, the futile effort of sending a wish to a burning ball of gas, and certainly about the falling bit.

Ella whispered something to Trix that had them both giggling again, and Chloe decided not to think of that.

Instead, she closed her eyes, and she made a wish.

_The stars._

——————————————————————

Throughout the Universe rang a message, loud and clear and powered by love.

The all-call had gone out. Someone had slammed the celestial equivalent of the Reply-All email button, and all eyes turned towards a small group of mortals sitting in the desert.

Most merely glanced, decided the cry was not their territory nor taste, and moved on. But a few. . A few were intrigued, another few disgusted, and many appalled for a variety of reasons.

Perhaps, some of them decided, it was time for action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very short and quite bad but it’s finals so it’s the best my last three Functioning Brain Cells can manage at the moment.

_ **You can not seriously believe that, Detective.** _

_Oh, I seriously do._

_ **But the disgusting inaccuracies! Honestly, how did someone get paid to write that falsity?** _

She snorted, loud enough for a passerby to give her a funny look, but ignored them.

_In money I imagine._

Trixie had coerced Chloe into starting their holiday movie marathon early, before Thanksgiving early, and It’s A Wonderful Life had been part of the first round of their Holiday Couch-A-Thon. Lucifer had judged all of their choices, of course, but the debate heated up at Chloe’s attempted defense of the angel magic movie.

_It’s less about all that, more George getting to see how good he has it._

_ **Divine Lessons, Detective, are never a gift.** _

A shout had her glancing away from the messaging, watching instead as a group of teenagers chased each other around their little section of the park with squirt guns. It was a pure kind of fun, the sort she herself never had much opportunity for at their age. Being an actress’s child had its downfalls.

Her gaze drifted over to the playground, and she found herself immediately shifting to her feet, taking a bit of a speed walk towards the swing sets. There was a woman, probably in her thirties, dark hair blowing across her face from the breeze of the swinging, locked in conversation with Trixie. It could be innocuous, but there were no other children around the swings, nor many in the entire park.

When she spotted Chloe, she stood from her swing, waving to Trixie before actually skipping off in the other direction. She was tempted to try following her, demand to know what she was doing hanging around her daughter, but Trixie’s big smile as she approached distracted her enough to not.

“Trix, who was that?” She asked, drifting behind her and offering a push. Maybe she was old enough to manage a good height all on her own, but free momentum was free momentum.

“Hana.” The push earned a giggle. “She wanted to know about you and Lucifer.”

And there went the internal alarms.

“Did she now? Did she say why?”

“Nope.” She popped the p, and the teenagers let out another round of hoots. “But she did say she was his sister.”

Oh. Great. Angels in the park. Fantastic.

_Do you have a sister named Hannah? Hanna?_

“Come on babe, let’s go home.” At the responding frown, she added. “We can watch more movies?” And that got her daughter moving, jumping off the swing with a bright smile, already making a beeline for the car.

_ **Hanael. Why?** _

And now she had a decision to make. She could make an excuse, she found the name on google, Trixie was just curious, and move on. It could be nothing, after all. Just some lady nibbling around for some juicy gossip. But was that really the best course of action?

No, probably not.

_I think Trix just met her._

The response was one of the most eloquent she had ever received.

_ **??????!?!??** _

_ **I hope she enjoyed the nap that must have provided.** _

It had what she imagined was the desired effect, though, as some of the tension left her body.

_So she’s not a threat?_

_ **Hardly. Hana has always been one of the kinder siblings.** _

Good, that was good. At least one thing was good.

_Why would she ask about us?_

_And why ask Trixie?_

She reached the car, and the teenagers commandeered the area, one flopping down on the bench Chloe previously occupied and another three charging towards the swings. Trixie pulled on the door handle, impatient and very ready for a continuation of their movie marathon, and Chloe hit the unlock button to let her in.

_ **As with many things right now, Chloe, I don’t know.** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would’ve been up sooner, but my power was out for twelve hours. Happy New Year everyone!!

_ **A what now?** _

The traffic jam was one of legendary proportions.

_ **Was that a typo Detective?** _

Well, okay, maybe not legendary, but certainly annoying. An accident up ahead had traffic backed up for miles - and hours. It was all being dealt with, and thankfully there were no casualties, but the mess was proving a bit difficult, and utterly ridiculous.

_Nope, you read that right._

Dan had picked up Trixie from school, the sun had set, and Chloe was now scooping melted ice cream straight out of the carton, a discarded yogurt lid she found in a cup holder the impromptu spoon. In the distance, crews worked to clean the wreckage from the road, and in her rear view she believed she could see traffic beginning to be rerouted out exit and entrance ramps alike.

_ **A ranch truck and a toilet paper truck collided, spilling ranch across the highway and setting the tp ablaze? This must be a joke.** _

It was not how she wanted to spend her Thursday evening. But, thus is life.

_Believe me, I wish it was._

Chloe had thought it wise to get her weekly shopping done a day early, as she had the weekend off and thus would be able to just go home Friday evening. Such a simple plan had wound up being rather counterproductive, what with the melting frozen items (see, strawberry ice cream). To make matters worse, she got stuck underneath an overpass, one of the ones with that magical ability to cut off the radio signal. The aux cord was busted, the Bluetooth had rarely worked in the first place, and after the third play of Bruno Mars (the only CD in the vehicle), Chloe was ready to crack.

But there were a few upsides. The weather was nice, with the windows down a pleasant breeze drifted through the car, cool enough to be comforting without being overly chilly. And it gave her ample opportunity to text Lucifer. She wasn’t on an active case, and it wasn’t like she was going anywhere for awhile.

_ **Really, Detective, it sounds like something they’d test on Mythbusters!** _

_You’ve watched Mythbusters?_

_ **Of course! They do the most ridiculous things, makes an excellent drinking game.** _

_Just. . How?_

_ **Everytime someone mentions Jamie’s mustache.** _

_ **Everytime someone says not to try something at home.** _

_ **Everytime Adam plays with an experiment.** _

_ **Everytime something breaks.** _

_Alright, I can see it._

_ **Do try it sometime, though not with Ms. Lopez.** _

_Why not with Ella?_

_ **She’ll be gone by the second episode, and absolutely nothing can stop her from then trying it at home. Had to replace the bar after that disaster.** _

That earned a giggle, which was promptly cut short by some angry fool deciding now, an hour and forty seven minutes into the wait, was the best time to blare their horn in protest. She jumped, and there went the sad excuse for a spoon, plummeting to the weather mats below. For just a second Chloe contemplated just picking it up and continuing on, she had no doubt the majority of her friend group would do the same, but the moment passed, and she instead put the lid back on the half empty tub of slush, placing it in the passenger floor well.

Which, of course, is the exact moment the passenger door decided to swing open, a body plopping themselves into her car and shutting the door before Chloe could even get a word out.

_Someone jus_

“Look, I’ll make this short, aight?” Chloe’s head snapped back up, eyes locking on the grey ones of her uninvited guest. He was short, long hair as grey as his eyes, and though he did not appear unkind, Chloe got the feeling he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Who are you and why are you in my car? And what exactly are we making short?”

_ **Detective?** _

The man looked around the car, spotted the ice cream, and with a small smile plucked it up, pulling a wooden spork out of his jacket pocket, prying off the lid, and shoveling in a mouthful.

“Cassiel.” Another sporkful. “I saw a situation that appealed to me, and thought I might as well warn you that you have about a third of the heavenly host breathing down your neck.”

_ **Detective is everything alright?** _

“What? Why?”

“It seems you love the Adversery. Many are curious.”

“He’s not- How do you? I-“

_ **Chloe??** _

Horn guy blasted again, and the intruder, Cassiel, winced.

“No, now is not ideal. Mind if I take this?” He held up the ice cream as he popped the door again, stepping out into the makeshift parking lot. Without waiting for a reply, he muttered a “thanks”, slammed the door, and wandered off out of sight.

Okay then.

_I just met a Cassiel._

_He basically said I was being watched, and stole my ice cream._

The rerouting was getting closer now, cars just a few rows back being backed up and sent the other direction. She had no idea where they’d rerouted the rest of the oncoming traffic to, but getting home seemed far more appealing than a few moments before.

_ **Cassiel? Short grey man? Kind of looks like a hippie?** _

_That’d be him._

The Serial Beeper, got sent away, and Chloe knew it wasn’t long now until it was her turn.

_Traffic is breaking, I have to go. Text soon._

_ **Be careful, Detective. Not all are as passive as Hanael and Cassiel.** _

_I will. You too, Lucifer._

_ **They’d be fools to come down here.** _

The “after bothering you” went unsaid, but was easy enough to pick up on.

A cop approached, waving Chloe backwards and pointing towards the nearest exit. It was time to go home. This day required some wine, and she needed to have some serious conversations when she got there. Perhaps starting with what the hell Ella tried to do that destroyed Lucifer’s bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started getting quite long (for me), so I chopped it in two. But hey, the second half will have Maze and Amenadiel, that I for some reason never yet brought in.
> 
> (p.s. - I’ve started writing the night Ella and Luce watched Mythbusters and broke the bar, look for it sometime in the future)

A bottle of wine and three glasses littered the table, and a pizza was on its way. 

Ella had been the first to arrive to the impromptu weeknight Tribe meeting, bouncing up to Chloe’s door as if it wasn’t already passed eight and they didn’t have work in the morning. Chloe was a little uncertain if inviting the forensic scientist was the best idea or not, considering her potential not-in-the-know status, but had done so anyways. Promptly upon arrival, Ella had announced that she was eager to help however she could, though Chloe had never actually specified what they were meeting for.

Twenty minutes after Ella, Linda made her appearance, having left Charlie to Amenadiel and Maze, who would have been invited had Chloe not wished to bounce thoughts off of human companions first.

They’d successfully gone a full forty minutes without delving into things, but Chloe knew that would soon have to change. She wasn’t yet sure how much she should share, but that’s where the wine came in.

_ **Girls Night on a Thursday? Finally letting loose are we?** _

She glanced up from her phone to find both women staring at her, Ella clearly excited and Linda carefully blank.

_Something like that._

“Tribe Night without Maze?” Not an unexpected starting point, but from a slightly unexpected person.

“No, Ella. No Maze. Not for this. Not yet, anyways.”

“And what is this, Chloe?” Linda.

Go time. “Right. Do you remember when you said I should write out my feelings? Send a text?” When the other woman nodded, she continued. “Well, I did. About two months ago, actually. Something unexpected happened.”

“Oh?” She sounded as though she expected the answer to be some sort of emotional revelation, which, fair, given her line of work. “What happened?”

“I got a response.”

Linda blinked. Opened her mouth, closed it, and blinked again.

“I’m sorry, Chloe, but I really don’t think that’s possible.”

The detective raised an eyebrow, and her phone buzzed. Split decision, she read the message aloud.

“Way to go, Detective! Let me know if anyone gets smashed enough to take their top off.”

Linda frowned, unconvinced, but Ella absolutely lit up. “I knew it!”

“Knew what?”

“That Chloe was getting through to him. I’ve tried myself a few times, once I realized she was totally texting Lucifer like, all the time, but he never responded to me. At first I was kinda bummed, but it’s so sweet that those two have their own thing. Deckerstar for the win!”

“As nice as that thought may be, I really don’t think Lucifer has service where he is.”

“He doesn’t, not really. I wondered for weeks if it was actually him, and there’s really no way to confirm it, but apparently angels have started following me around and..”

“Wait, angels? Like the baseball team?” The question was chased with a weak laugh, a joke Ella clearly held slight hope of not being one.

“Angels like Lucifer’s brothers and sisters. One talked to Trixie at the park the other day, and another stole my ice cream when I was stuck in traffic earlier.”

A ring of the doorbell, the inevitable arrival of the pizza. Chloe sprung off the couch, leaving Ella to aim her strained laughter Linda’s direction. The therapist in turn wore a look of mild panic, eyes flicking between the other two women as if trying to decide who was more likely to require her immediate attention.

When the door swung open, Chloe let out a groan.

The pizza was in fact there, but it was being held by none other than Cassiel, fake smile plastered across his face.

“I believe you sent for this?” The smile grew into something mildly disturbing, a feeling that must have been mutual, as it was quickly dropped, the indifferent look from early resuming. “May I?”

With a sigh, Chloe stepped back, waving him in. She didn’t really want any angelic interference at the moment, but she had a feeling he’d just keep coming back, assuming he went away at all.

_Cassiel is back._

_ **Not trying to make a move I hope?** _

_At least he brought pizza first._

“Cassiel, Ella and Linda.” She yanked the pizza out of his hands, more surprised than she should have been when she opened the box to find a piece missing. “Girls, a black hole of an angel.”

Unphased, he grabbed another slice. “We should talk.”

“Because you seemed so keen to do so before?”

“The car was not ideal. All sorts of obnoxious noise, and far too easy for further celestial interference.” He eyed the company. “Not that this is perfect, either. Couldn’t have had that quiet night in?”

“Chloe, maybe Ella and I should go. .”

“No way!” The dark haired woman cried, lunging forward to snag herself some pizza. “I’ve been dying to meet another angel sinc-“ She cut off, eyes going wide. “Since, uh, Halloween?”

A brief moment of silence, dedicated to Ella’s terrible attempt at a save.

“You know, don’t you?” Linda stated more than asked, and some of the tension left her face.

Chloe’s forehead met her palm. “When, Ella?”

She held out for a few seconds more, before dropping the vaguely innocent look, a wide smile taking its place.

“Let’s just say more than one myth was busted between Christmas and New Years.”

Cassiel rolled his eyes. “As wonderful as that may be, I did come here for a reason.”

“Same reason you stole my ice cream?”

A put upon sigh, and he plopped down to the floor, acquiring another slice on the way down. “No, that was because I like to eat.”

“Clearly. So what is the reason?”

He looked between them all, until his gaze zeroed in on Linda. “You. You birthed Amenadiel’s child, yes?”

The tension returned. “I’m not sure what relevance it has here, but yes.”

“And you,” Ella, now. “You are aware of the situation?”

“What, that there’s God, angels, demons, and my buddy is the ruler of Hell?”

Inexpressive grey eyes flicked around and finally he nodded. “When you, a miracle of God, sent out a mass prayer of your love for the Adversary, not all took the confession in a positive light.”

Chloe choked on her pizza. “What?”

“It should not come as a surprise, Miss. Surely you were aware that many are not fond of that particular brother?” When she just stared, he continued. “Some, it seems, wish to aid you, but there are many others who would rather cure you from what they find to be a nasty ailment.”

“Whoa whoa, back up pal, what was that whole Miracle bit?”

“Mass prayer?”

“Well, which are you?”

They all spoke at once, and Cassiel’s face adopted the same expression it had when the car horn was blaring.

“Ask Amenadiel, yes, when you were sitting in a desert, and neither, I merely came to provide warning.”

With that, he popped up, grabbed the near empty box, and made hastily for the door. “Farewell, Ladies, and best of luck.”

Stunned silence reigned, the angels words and alcohol causing a delay in processing time. It was Ella who found words first. Frowning, she proclaimed “he took the pizza!”

It seemed that was all that was needed. “Linda, can you get Amenadiel and Maze over here? Apparently we need to talk.”

“Yes, yes of course.” But there was something in the way she said it, her voice slipping slightly into her professional attitude that had Chloe asking, “does Lucifer know about.. what he said? About me?”

The lack of answer was answer enough.

_I’m a miracle?? What the hell does that mean??_

_ **Cassiel told you?** _

_You should have told me. Now explain it._

He took longer to respond than he had in weeks. Chloe watched as the bubbles disappeared and reappeared seven times before a message came through.

_ **Your parents had trouble conceiving, so Dad sent Amenadiel to bless your Mum.** _

“They’re on the way.” Linda interrupted, trying and failing to keep her eyes off the phone. “You’re texting. . .”

“Yeah.”

_Ignoring that that explained NOTHING, what the hell Lucifer? Why didn’t you tell me??_

_ **I suppose one could say the timing wasn’t right.** _

_You suppose? Your excuse is the timing? When did you find out? Or did.. did you always know?_

She definitely did not like the idea of that, nor it’s potential implications.

_ **Of course I didn’t! Mum and Maze told me, and then you were poisoned. Would telling you really have helped anything then?** _

No, no it wouldn’t. This night was getting longer and longer. She tossed the phone down and stuck her head in her hands. “Ugh.”

“You good, girl?”

“No.” But it would have to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really happy with this, but I’ve been sitting on it for way too long so up it goes to potentially be edited at a later date. On a plus side though, I actually have some sort of plan for wrapping this up now!

It wasn’t until Amenadiel and Maze were confirmed in the neighborhood that Chloe realized she never really got to have her human only chat, not to the extent she had originally wished. Nothing to do for it now though. If the opinions got to be too much, she could always send the Celestials outside or to a different room for a bit to try and hash things out on a somewhat more even playing field.

There was a crash from the living room - more of a lost plate than the thunk of something heavy - followed by a “Sorry Chloe” floating through the cracked door, and Chloe assumed from the mere apology and no accompanying cry of anguish that Ella had been at least somewhat successful in her acquiring of pizza rolls (which Chloe had had to offer up, considering Cassiel ran off with their intended food). She’d retreated to her room for the moment in light of the news that apparently she wouldn’t exist if God didn’t want her to.

After the first freak out, she found she felt surprisingly okay. It could be shock, or maybe the brain had a limit of things it could over-process before just going numb.

Didn’t mean she wasn’t going to push.

_What else is there?_

** _Detective. ._ **

_Tell me, Lucifer._

** _What good would it do?_ **

Phone down, deep, slow breath. Some things never change.

_I want to know._

** _And just what is it you want to know, hm?_ **

** _There’s a lot you don’t know, Chloe, and a lot you shouldn’t have to._ **

She wanted to yell, preferably at him, but that wasn’t an option.

_Angels are dropping by to talk to my kid and steal my food. If it pertains to me, now seems like a good time for me to know._

The front door opened, and the bubbles appeared, disappeared, and reappeared again, before disappearing a final time and staying gone. Fine, she had others to deal with at the moment.

By the time Chloe got downstairs, Linda had intercepted the newcomers and herded them to the couches. Ella had either decided to share her pizza rolls with Maze, or the demon had stolen them, and Linda was fussing over Charlie who was still being held by Amenadiel.

Chloe was taking no chances of another interruption.

“So I’ve been texting with Lucifer.”

All eyes shot to her, Maze a scary kind of blank and Amenadiel sporting a frown. Before they could try and refute, she continued.

“We’ve been texting for months. I’ll admit, I had my doubts, but now that angels have started inserting themselves into my day, I’m pretty sure it is in fact him I’m getting through to.”

Linda plucked her child out of Amenadiel’s now somewhat limp grasp, Ella attempting to copy the motion with the plate of pizza rolls and succeeding only in getting an actual growl out of Mazikeen.

“And I know that it sounds kind of crazy, but is it really any weirder than the rest of this? Is texting the Devil in Hell somehow more unlikely than being some kind of actual Miracle? Is it just that no one has ever thought to test Hell’s service range before?”

A crack cut through the air as Maze’s grip tightened enough to break the plate, Ella making a desperate grab at her cherished snacks before they could tumble to the floor. No one seemed willing to speak into the building tension, and Chloe was about to keep the ball rolling when Amenadiel decided the best course of action was to intervene. (Hint: it was not.)

“Chloe, that’s not possible. It doesn’t work like that.”

Maybe it was the words, or the vaguely condensing way they were spoken, or the culmination of everything happening, but it was the tipping point.

“How would you know Amenadiel? Have you been down there recently? Checked on your _brother_?”

“No, bu-”

“Then how would you know? How could you have any idea what may or may not be happening?”

It was almost comical. Almost. Amenadiel had adopted a look caught somewhere between rage and constipation, unable to deny that he might not know what he hadn’t bothered to check on, and definitely displeased at having been called out on it.

“I tried early on, but I couldn’t get in. Luci barred the gates and that is not my fault.”

“So what, he did it for fun? What does that even mean?”

“It means it would take an army to get into Hell.”

For a second there was silence, then everyone was talking at once.

“Or out of it?”

“How many angels makes an army?”

“Yes, and it would depend on who it was. Why?”

“Well, and this is just a guess, but if they’ve been visiting Chloe. .”

Chloe remained honed in on Amenadiel, while Linda and Ella bounced mainly between each other and the room as a whole. It was far from ideal, sentences overlapping and thoughts being voiced as they occurred, but it was just the crash session needed.

“You think they’re planning to invade Hell? Why?”

“The lady, Hanael. She asked Trixie about Lucifer and I, and Cassiel said I was being watched.”

“Cassiel also implied not everyone watching might have the purest intentions, and, I mean, dude stole our pizza.”

“Do you think they would?”

“Neither of them are very. . Active in affairs other than their own. Not usually at least. These messages, how are you so sure they’re from Lucifer?”

“If you are being watched, it could be some kind of setup?”

“I don’t know how to explain it. It feels like him. If it wasn’t, I think they would have messed up by now.”

“But who? Why? And for what?”

“So it might not be. It could be anyone, Chloe.”

“It’s him, Amenadiel. It has to be.”

“All I’m saying is, from experience, celestials love to get dirt on their family members. Not entirely unlike us, I suppose, but on a much, much larger scale.”

“Maze? Where are you going?”

All heads swiveled to the demon. At some point in the arguing she’d made her way to the door unnoticed. Ella’s question had her turning, thunderous eyes locking on Chloe.

“Why’d you ask me here? What am I supposed to do, huh? He’s not texting me.”

“I- he said it wasn’t working for anyone else.”

“Oh surprise, surprise. Chloe Decker is an exception. That’s so typical.”

“I know you’re mad, and I get it, I do, bu-”

“No you don’t!” The outburst was enough to pull a wail from Charlie, Linda bouncing him gently and shooting Maze a well practiced glare. Maze ignored it, staring at the baby and avoiding Linda’s eyes, but when she continued it was in a calmer voice, some of the anger replaced with something cold.

“This is my home now, and I’m happy here. I am. But Hell is still my home, too, and he didn’t even ask if I wanted to go back. He didn’t say a thing to me at all, to any of us. Just you. Why should this be any different?”

Her eyes flicked around the room then, lingering on Charlie again before focusing on Chloe.

“So unless there’s someone I can punch, sorry Decker. I’m out.”

She didn’t slam the door as she left, just pulled until the lock clicked into the once again quiet room. Chloe could only guess it was done in an effort to not further upset the baby, a gesture that seemed so unlike Maze it left her with a strange feeling in her chest.

Lucifer had left her, too, and they had a much longer history than he and Chloe ever would. But it wasn’t just Lucifer. Eve had ducked out as well, and Linda was hyper-focused on Charlie, and Chloe hadn’t exactly been keeping tabs on her friends as much as she probably should have. And Maze had changed, they all had, but no one took the time to notice. Maze had every reason to be angry.

She didn’t realize she was still staring at the door until someone stepped in front of her.

“I can ask around, maybe find Cassiel and Hanael. But Chloe, you shouldn’t put too much on this.”

Maybe she shouldn’t. Maybe she should.

“Thank you, Amenadiel.”

“I should probably head out as well.” Linda said, Charlie tucked tight to her. “If you need anything. .”

“I know.” A slightly strained smile, then there were two. 

When Ella didn’t approach like the others had, Chloe turned back to the living room, huffing half a laugh. Sometime during the goodbyes, the woman had sprawled across the couch and fallen asleep. Chloe thought about waking her, thought again, and in the end just turned off the lights and headed towards bed herself.

A new message was waiting.

** _There is something you should know, Chloe._ **

Well. That could be either really good, or really bad. Or, knowing Lucifer, it could be something entirely irrelevant.

It had been a very long day, and Chloe was tired.

_What is it now?_

** _My phone is dying._ **

She almost dropped her phone on her face, catching it at the last second. He wouldn’t have kept that from her, would he? Casually chat until he just dropped off, and leave her never knowing why?

The anger came back fast and easy, with only a small part of her mind nagging her that it was unnecessary.

_You said it hadn’t changed. It’s been months._

** _It just decreased. 46% to 45%. Not exactly promising._ **

_But why? Why now?_

The mental gears were turning, slower than she would have liked but functional all the same. It couldn’t be coincidence. The visits, the snooping, the warning, all had to lead somewhere, to something.

Or maybe even someone.

** _It could never last._ **

_That sounds a lot like giving up._

** _It’s not giving up, Detective, it’s acknowledging the inevitable._ **

_You don’t know that. You have no idea what’s going on, you’ve said so yourself._

_But I think I might._

** _Is it that my Father is a cruel bastard?_ **

_I think it’s a countdown of sorts. When the battery dies, something happens._

** _Like what? Alien invasion? Dinosaur resurrection? Unicorn birthday party?_ **

_Trixie would love that last one, all of them really._

** _So you do have a theory. Care to share?_ **

_Less theory, more clueless stab in the dark that you can blame Linda for._

** _44%_ **

Right or wrong, they would find out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 5A release date?! Season 6 confirmation?!?! That 0.5 seconds of hotness?!?!?! Don’t mind me just happily screaming in the corner.

_What about chinchillas? Good? Bad?_

_How about chihuahuas? Dogs in general?_

_Chimichangas? Tacos? Burritos?_

_Oh, I know! Best brand of toothpaste?_

_Wait, no, never mind, don’t answer that._

_Umm. Top six picnic foods?_

** _Really, Detective. You want our last conversation to be about snack food and small mammals?_ **

** _And if you’re that curious about the toothpaste just go check the bathroom, I’m sure it’s still there._ **

So, yeah, she’d given in and decided to settle into the Penthouse for the day. Left Trixie with Dan, called off work, and tossed vague half-hearted threats at Amenadiel about where she’d send him if he were to come back without any new (preferably useful) information.

Lux had been running smoothly without it’s owner, with only the slightest dip in attendance on the nights Lucifer usually played the most. There were still performers, the usual dancers as well as two new musicians. An older woman had taken to singing on the calmer evenings while a younger man entertained the weekend crowd. Both were there when Chloe passed through, talking with the bartender she recognized as Patrick, and although they all greeted her, she didn’t manage more than a polite nod.

It wasn’t until the elevator doors slid shut, and the first jolt of upwards motion shook her that Chloe began to question the decision. She hadn’t been there since that night, the thought of seeing an empty balcony or catching herself waiting for a flutter of wings that would not come holding her back.

With the threat of their end happening all over again, nowhere else felt appropriate.

_This is not our last conversation._

** _Aren’t you supposed to be the realist here?_ **

_That never worked too well when it came to you._

When she’d reached her destination, it took the doors almost closing on her to get her moving. The first step her eyes remained locked on the floor, the second brought a sweep of the room, three and four and eventually she was at the couch before she managed to properly look up and out. There was nothing, no one there, of course. Just glass and a view and empty space that somehow seemed to block out everything else.

After a few minutes of staring, adjusting to the silent void, she’d set up camp. Sound system on low, a variety of booze relocated from behind the bar to the coffee table, she even went so far as to drag the comforter from the bed to the couch. It wasn’t much, it wasn’t enough, and combined with the restlessness of not being able to help, it was pushing towards too much.

** _You know me, a top hat amidst your boring sensible brown shoes._ **

Every message drained the phone further, faster, they both knew that. Chloe had spent the remainder of the previous night trying to strike a balance between preserving battery life and prolonging conversation, two goals that should go hand in hand yet were coming up contradictory. They had tested it, and the battery continued to decrease regardless of usage. Incoming messages appeared to use a little less than outgoing, resulting in a bit of a lopsided conversation with Chloe asking as many questions as possible in quick succession. It wasn’t exactly working, and they kept slipping back into old patterns, desperation and resignation warring within the words for winning emotion.

_Strange then that it’s the shoe mysteriously absent from Trixie’s Monopoly._

They’d known who took it, though when exactly she couldn’t be sure. Neither Mother nor Daughter ever asked for it back, and Devil never offered.

_ **Left nightstand, top drawer.** _

_ **Bottom is less urchin friendly fyi but have at it** _

He’d always been rather free with his things, and it made sense she supposed that a being older than time who’d spent millennia in Hell would be accustomed to parting with possessions. That did not mean she liked the implication behind him trying to shuck most of them off on her. It was his stuff, and damn it, he’d see it (see her) again if she had any say in the matter.

_Keep it. Especially whatever’s in that last drawer._

New question, new question. .

Unfortunately, only the sillier ones were coming to mind. Deflection, perhaps. A sad attempt at lightening the mood.

_Are geese actually evil?_

Good one, Chloe. Excellent use of time and resources.

_ **I want to call you.** _

A switch, although not necessarily a surprising one. The opening notes of Eternal Flame drifted from the speakers, pulling up memories of late night car rides, a terrible attempt at karaoke, a band a stage and an ex-wife. So much, and yet this one little thing was likely out of reach.

_It probably wouldn’t work. Even if it would, what’s the battery on?_

_ **12%** _

So close, so-

She jumped when the phone rang in her hand, a sharp inhale followed by a groan as her barely formed hopes died out at Amenadiel’s name displayed on the screen.

“Hey. Anything?”

“Chloe. Where are you?”

Well, that didn’t sound promising.

“The Penthouse. Why? What’s going on?”

“No one is where they’re meant to be. Listen, you need to move. I’ll be there as soon as I can, Sidriel is-”

Too late she felt the presence behind her, saw the blurred reflection lunge towards her. But she wasn’t the target, not exactly. A hand closed around her phone and yanked, harder than any human could have managed. One hand went to her hip as she spun, to a holster that wasn’t there and a gun that would have been useless anyways, and she made it no further than half a step towards the offending angel before a hand on her shoulder held her back.

With a motion as casual as someone habitually squeezing a stress ball, she watched in horror as her phone was crushed in his hand. Her stomach dropped, and something must have shown on her face, as the man smiled, let the pieces fall to the floor, and stepped on them once, grinding his shoe for good measure.

“You are free now, child. Let Sarathiel ease your mind.”

The hand pulled, and Chloe tried to duck out of it, but the angel’s grip remained firm, and soon she was nose to nose with a furious redhead. And then it started.

Her thoughts went scattered, her mind trying to wade through waist deep celestial peanut butter, but there was no ignoring the utterly alarming feeling of someone else inside her head, rummaging through things.

A few seconds to an eternity later the presence was gone, the world snapping back into focus and the cold floor rushing up as her knees gave out.

“It’s real.”

Something was happening behind her, but Chloe could barely even focus on the complete shock on the angel’s face. It didn’t last long, replaced quickly by the fury she’d seen before. Two gray wings popped out, and with a whoosh she was gone, the sound being echoed behind her.

“They are gone now. It is almost done.” Cassiel. When did he get here? Chloe twisted to face him, but he had already disappeared, flown off, same as the others.

She closed her eyes. The expensive flooring was cold beneath her palms, a poor distraction for the nausea she wasn’t sure was entirely from having her mind rummaged through like a retail bargain bin. Around her, the song was coming to an end. An end. No no no no.

One inch. Two. Five and her hand met a shattered screen.

It seems she’d spent the last few years dancing with the Devil. They’d be so close to something, and one of them would bail, be it intentionally or through some unfortunate occurrence.

Looks like it was her turn to leave.

No more than a minute later, there was once again the signaling whoosh of wings. Her gaze followed the noise, but she was all out of disappointment by then.

“Chloe! Are you-”

Amenadiel stopped short, eyes not on Chloe but on the crushed pile of plastic and glass beside her.

“It’s broke. I- I lost him again.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took awhile. Let’s see if I can bust out ch. 10 in, like, a day. TWO DAYS PEOPLE AAAHHHHHHH

“Actually, I don’t think you did. Not permanently anyways.”

She made to stand, aborting the motion partway through when the room began to spin, her mind still trying to shake off the remnants of the celestial scrambling.

“What just happened?”

“Everything is a mess. The Silver City is practically empty. The few I could find said two groups had gone to Hell, and a third was going after a human. You.”

“Why?”

“Your prayer caused a divide. Those who believed your happiness and those who thought it was deception. Sidriel and Sarathiel came to free your mind while the rest hung back, Cassiel followed them, and the others..”

“Went to jailbreak Hell?” So they were right. Someone out there had a plan, and with any luck, their timeline had just been sped up.

“Yes. I’m not sure how they plan on doing so, if they’ve found another way in, or if they intend to brute force their way through. Regardless, this whole thing is unprecedented. It’s chaos.”

“Well, Lucifer’s always been pretty good at inspiring that.”

Amenadiel frowned. “That’s accurate, unfortunately. Are you alright?”

She nodded, not entirely trusting her words. “My brain feels like mud, but other than that, they only broke the phone.”

“I’m sorry, Chloe. But if it’s any comfort I don’t think it will be missed for long.”

A buzzing filled the air, Amenadiel slapping at his pockets and after a few incorrect ones producing his phone. “It’s Linda,” was all he said before he ducked out of the room, shutting off the still floating music that had been helping set the somewhat peaceful atmosphere she’d resided in a few minutes prior to angelic intrusions.

Alone again, she let the remaining dizziness flow through her, forehead pressed to the cold marble. Nothing could be done on her end now, only waiting and hoping, and it was a feeling Chloe despised. A woman of action, or at the very least one of decisive thinking, was much her preferred role to her current position.

No matter how much she wanted to help, it was, at the moment, out of her hands.

She allowed a few minutes to pass that way, trying to rearrange her thoughts and get a hold on the hope burning through her being. Her instincts screamed that this was only a brief interlude, that answers would be had soon. Soon. She opened her eyes, and everything looked the same. Soon.

Sitting up was no longer terrible, though there was a low ringing in her ears, amplified by the newfound quiet. Amenadiel’s voice in the other room, the conversation unable to be made out, and she wished he wasn’t there, wished the voice belonged to someone else.

There was a fluttering of wings behind her, followed quickly by a windstorm worth of others, and she felt her blood run cold, body tense, the feelings of hope and soon swirling to a peak. The winds died down almost as soon as they came, and Chloe thought that maybe whoever had come had promptly left, but still a presence lingered that hadn’t been there a moment before.

It was with a near overwhelming sensation of hope that she braced her hands on either side of herself and spun, gaze falling on a lone figure also on the floor.

His back was turned, hair a wild mess of curls and clothing stained and tattered, his probably now dead phone clutched tightly in his ring adorned right hand.

It was one of the best sights Chloe had ever seen.

“Lucifer?”

Her voice wasn’t as strong as she would’ve liked, and he looked to the phone first (and oh, did she know that feeling well by now). When the screen remained dark he seemed to come back to himself, twisting around until he caught sight of her.

“Detective?”

“Luci!”

Cue Amenadiel the cockblock. The cacophony of wings had pulled him from his bedroom phone call, and upon spotting the newly returned King of Hell made straight for his brother. Lucifer scrambled to his feet, dodging the other angel last second and coming to a stop a few feet away from Chloe.

A million thoughts skittered around her mind, hopes and fears and desires she could finally vocalize to him, yet she couldn’t manage a voice to speak them, heart and tongue tied in knots.

Words seemed to fail them both, as he cringed a little and offered her his hand. It was a gesture he’d made numerous times before, that she accepted without a second thought, same as now. Their fingers met and her breath left her as he pulled, bringing her off the floor and into his arms where the dam broke.

“You never answered me about the geese.”

That pulled a chuckle out of him, a bit broken and quieter than she’d like, but with her cheek pressed to his chest, his arms coming up to encompass her in return, it was more than she could ever wish for.

“They are most definitely evil bastards. No doubt about it.”

She choked out a laugh of her own, leaning back just far enough to pull him into a kiss.

Which, of course, is when the wind of wings kicked up again, and honestly, that crowd could not sneak anywhere. Someone let out a squeal. At least two people were clapping.

They seperated just enough, Lucifer peering over her head and Chloe turned in his arms to face their smiling crowd of four.

“Yes?”

“We thought we should inform you that Hell is being.. altered.” Cassiel said, eyes flicking around the room. From what Chloe had seen of the man, she could only guess he was hoping for food to wander off with.

“We will return at a later date to clarify the changes, but your participation is not required for some time.” Hanael smiled, one of the more genuine expressions visible on the bunch. “Tell Trixie I said hi.”

“Wait!” She didn’t really want to delay their exit, but she had to know. “What about the others? Sidriel and whoever?”

“They will bother you no longer.” Cassiel said, ever to the point.

“Sarathiel even apologized!” Hanael piped up. “Well, as close to one as she’ll ever get. Said you have a strong mind for a mortal.”

How does one even respond to that? “Thanks?”

“We are needed elsewhere, sister.”

“Right. We’ll return with more information at a later time.”

One by one they departed, all smiles and a few waves, and despite all they had just done for them, Chloe couldn’t say she was sorry to see them go. Two however lingered, Amenadiel and a short woman who reminded her in some ways of Ella, the former nearly overflowing with questions and the innate need to insert himself somewhere he currently wasn’t wanted. She felt Lucifer inhale, more than likely intending to tell them off, but the woman held up a hand, slapping the other onto Amenadiel’s shoulder, and he remained quiet.

“Come on Amenadude, let’s give the lovebirds some alone time.” The taller angel looked ready to protest, but another smack of his shoulder and he seemed to get the point, picking up the jacket he’d discarded on the bar at some point and dashing into the elevator, motioning awkwardly until the woman rolled her eyes and followed.

She locked eyes with the couple, gave a double thumbs up, and the doors finally slid shut, leaving them properly alone together for the first time in far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> If anything plot-wise and/or grammar/spelling-wise seems a little funky or inconsistent, please let me know! I don’t have a beta (though I do have a betta, his name is Skipper), and I originally didn’t intend to go beyond the one shot of the first chapter, so we’re winging it here folks!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! Y’all are awesome!!


End file.
